companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stormtrooper Squad
|upkeep = (per man) (full squad) |prereq = Blitzkrieg Doctrine: Infantry Assault Team |production_struc = None |reinforce_cost = |health = |infantry_type = Infantry |weapon = 3x Karabiner 98 Kurz 1x Sturmgewehr 44 |num_slots = 5 |speed = 3 m/s |abilities = Medical Kit * The entire squad will slowly heal. * Costs to activate * Duration: 60 seconds * Cooldown: 60 seconds Throw Bundled Grenade * Costs to activate * Cooldown: 15 seconds Assault * Requires Blitzkrieg Doctrine: Assault Grenadiers * Breaks supression and launch a volley of grenades at the target * Costs to activate * Cooldown: 20 seconds Assault Camouflage * Costs nothing Hold Fire * Costs nothing |num_abilities = 5 |upgrades = Panzerschreck * Adds a Panzerschreck to the squad's inventory * Costs to install MP44 Assault Rifle * Two squad members will receive a MP 44 Assault Rifle. * Costs to install |num_upgrades = 2 }} The Stormtrooper Squad is a 4-man infantry unit fielded by the Wehrmacht Blitzkrieg Doctrine in Company of Heroes. Initially armed for infantry combat, they can be equipped with advanced anti-tank and anti-infantry weapons, which enables them to cause chaos in enemy territory. They are one of only two infantry squads in game which can use the camouflage ability. Overview Stormtrooper Squads are one of the main elite soldiers that are made up of Waffen SS troopers called in by the Wehrmacht and can be used if an Axis Commander chooses the Blitzkrieg Doctrine. The Stormtroopers are assault based infantry, able to be used aggressively when attacking other infantry units. Stormtroopers are highly effective in groups from about 4 squads of stormtroopers when used aggressively. When called in, they are equipped with Kar98 bolt-action rifles, but they can be upgraded with StG44 assault rifles, making them highly effective against enemy infantry at medium to short range. They can also be upgraded with Panzerschrecks to take advantage of their reduced suppression against enemy armor. Additionally they can use a bundled grenade to eliminate clusters of infantry and emplacements. Stormtroopers are heavy infantry, able to take more punishment and less suppression compared to other infantry units. Stormtroopers also have the camouflage ability, allowing them to scout and sneak past enemy positions for ambush or reconnaissance purposes. Their ruggedness and variety of abilities and upgrades make them an excellent tank support unit, able to fight alongside armor, aggressively repelling anti-tank units. Their abilities also make them effective if fighting with other infantry units, especially Grenadier Squads, due to the wide-array of upgrades available to Grenadiers, making them able to overwhelm other Infantry units. Weapons The Stormtrooper Squad is an elite infantry unit. Although their basic armament consists of only bolt-action rifles (excluding special abilities), they can have access to the best Wehrmacht equipment if the correct upgrades are purchased. This enables them to stay versatile, or be especially effective against specific group of units. Karabiner 98k Initially, stormtroopers wield Karabiner 98k's, standard bolt-action rifles. They are well trained and are very dangerous anti-infantry unit even with their basic weapons. This rifle can fire five times before the weapon needs to be reloaded. Each bullet, which hits the target, inflicts 15 points of damage. Fire rate and accuracy are also solid. The interval between shells is about one second, which gives a very high damage output. At the maximum range, 35 meters, each bullet has a 45% chance to hit the target. At the normal engagement range, 20 meters, this value is equal to 65%. As with most small-arms, this weapon is less accurate when the squad is moving. For the best effect they should stand still when firing. STG44 Assault Rifle The STG44 Sturmgewehr, famously known as the "StG 44", is the world's first assault rifle. Firing rapidly from a 30-round magazine, this weapon is superior to all Sub Machine Guns featured in the game, and is by far the best close-combat weapon available. STG44s fire in quick, 5-10 round bursts. Compared to the American M1 Thompson, they are quicker in both firing rate and reloading speed, more accurate (especially at close distances, where only 1 in every 10 bullets is a miss), and cause 7 points of damage per bullet compared to the Thompson's 5. The STG44 is even more stable than a regular SMG when the unit is moving, allowing it to remain accurate during a fast charge. In other words, any infantry unit caught in short-range of the STG44-wielding Stormtroopers will be destroyed very rapidly. Panzerschreck The Panzerschreck is an anti-tank launcher wielded by infantry. It is available for Stormtroopers if the proper upgrade has been purchased. This is one of the best anti-tank weapons which can be used by infantry. Each Panzerschreck warhead inflict 120 points of damage per hit. Only one rocket can be fired before the weapon needs to be reloaded, which takes about eight seconds. The Panzerschreck isn't good as a long range weapon. At the maximum range of 35 meters, each rocket has only a 35% chance to reach the target. If the target is closer, the weapon will be more likely to hit the target, but then the squad will be exposed to more enemy fire. Panzerschrecks have no problem with armor penetration. The warhead is strong enough to damage most enemy tanks. However, this weapon may be sometimes insufficient against heavier targets like the M26 Pershing (45 % chance for penetration), or Churchill (52%). Abilities The Stormtrooper Squad is a special infantry unit and has many combat abilities. The most iSTGortant is Assault Camouflage. Another one is Bundled Grenade, which is useful against infantry garrisoned in buildings and enemy fortifications to some extent. Using the Assault Grenades ability is also possible for this unit if the proper upgrade from the command tree has been unlocked. Like other infantry units, the Stormtrooper Squad can use M'edical Kits' and turn neutral structures into Forward Headquarters. Assault Camouflage *Activation: Immediate *Duration: Infinite *Costs nothing After activation of this ability, Stormtroopers will camouflage themselves. They will not be visible to the enemy, unless they are very close to an enemy unit. Note however, that some units have ability to detect camouflaged units from farther away. While camouflaged, the unit's speed is reduced by half. In order to avoid the enemy's attention, the squad can hold fire and will not attack nearby enemy units. This is especially useful for when you want to wait for a good opportunity, in order to strike at a valuable asset. Bundled Grenade * Activation: Select target * costs * Cooldown: 15 seconds When the Bundled Grenade ability is activated, select any point on the ground. The Stormtrooper Squad will move to within 21 meters of that point, whereby one of the squad members will pull out a bundle of M24 Grenades and lob it at the targeted spot. 1.1 seconds later, the bundle will explode with the massive damage output of 85. The radius of the explosion is quite high for a grenade and is equal to 6.5 meter. Maximum damage output is inflicted only on the target on top of the grenade itself. Other targets receive smaller, but still noticeable amount of damage of about 40 to 20 points. The explosion is strong enough to destroy a whole infantry squad - garrisoned or on the open ground. Using the camouflage ability will grant a surprise effect and will increase the potential of this ability greatly. Assault Grenades Medical Kit * Requires escalation to skirmish phase * Costs * Activation: Immediate * Duration: 60 seconds After activation of this ability, the Stormtrooper Squad starts to recover health. This ability can be used in every place in friendly territory. However, after escalation to battle phase, a better version of this ability, the Field Medical Kit become available. Then, infantry squads will be able to heal themselves even in enemy territory. Each soldier of the squad recovers health in speed of points per minute. There is however one drawback: after activation the squad's speed will be reduced for 18 seconds. This should be taken under consideration while choosing a moment of activation. Upgrade to Forward Headquarters * Costs * Requires the Stormtrooper Squad to garrison a neutral structure. * Requires the garrisoned structure to be inside captured and connected territory. * Activation: Through the Garrisoned Structure's menu. * Takes 30 seconds to complete. When a Stortrooper Squad enters a neutral structure that's inside captured and connected territory, this ability appears in that structure's menu. Activating this ability begins a 30-second upgrade period, at the end of which the building will be converted into a Forward Headquarters. A Forward Headquarters has two functions: reinforcing infantry, and constructing new units. Reinforcement here works the same as it does at the Wehrmacht Headquarters: any infantry units which have lost one or more men can move to within 25 meters of the Forward Headquarters, and will be able to replace any lost men for a nominal cost. Unit production is possible here as well. Initially, the Forward Headquarters can only produce new Pioneer Squads and Volksgrenadier Squads. As more Wehrmacht base structures are constructed back at the HQ Territory, new production options will become enabled at the Forward Headquarters: These units cost the same amount of resources as they do when produced from their appropriate base structures. They will appear next to the Forward Headquarters when production is completed. Note that all unit production at a Forward Headquarters is suspended if the sector it's in ever falls into enemy hands. You must recapture the sector to re-enable unit production. Also note that converting a structure into a Forward Headquarters changes its ownership to Wehrmacht. The enemy cannot Garrison this structure with infantry. In fact, enemy infantry will be able to "un-convert" the structure back to a neutral structure, given time and opportunity, so you will need to protect your Forward Headquarters from this possibility. Upgrades RPzB 54 Panzerschreck *Requires escalation to skirmish phase *Requires 2 Open Weapon Slots *Takes 30 seconds to install *Costs Stormtrooper Squad can be equipped with Panzerschreck Anti-tank launcher. This upgrade enables them fighting with enemy vehicles and tanks. Up to 2 such weapons can be deployed per each Squad, which enables effective fight with enemy vehicles. Note however, that such equipped infantry unit will be almost completely helpless in fighting against enemy infantry. Stormtrooper Squad equipped with this weapon can be excellent tank-hunting unit. Especially if the camouflage ability is used correctly. STG44 Sturmgewehr(Assault Rifles) *Requires escalation to battle phase *Takes 1 to 2 weapon slots *Takes 30 seconds to install *Costs Thanks to this upgrade, the Stormtrooper Squad can receive up to 4 STG44 Assault Rifles (2 STG44 Assault Rifles for 75 munitions). This upgrade greatly increases their anti infantry firepower. This weapon is effective at all ranges, but is extremely useful in close distance. In such situations, the Stormtrooper Squad will win in almost every engagement. Just as in Panzerschreck case, using camouflage ability will grant surprise effect and increase usefulness of this weapon radically. Squad can be upgraded two times and it is possible to equip whole unit with these weapons, in consequence creating excellent anti-infantry squad. Note however, that they will not be able to defend themselves against enemy vehicles. Equiping a squad with two STG44 and one Panzerschreck is a wise choice. Veterancy Stormtrooper Squad is an infantry unit and gains veterancy through infantry veterancy upgrades at the KaSTGfkraft Center. If a whole squad is lost, a new one will still have those obtained upgrades. In their case, veterancy improves only their survivability and defensive capabilities. These bonuses are cumulative to each other. Description While not the most elite of Axis troops, their dogged determination and access to the best equipment make them a force to be reckoned with. Their STG44 assault rifles, with more controllable automatic fire and mobility, give the Stormtroopers a decided advantage in close-range combat. Stormtroopers are only available as a support option for the Axis Blitzkrieg Doctrine, costing two CPs. Many Blitzkrieg doctrine players build stormtroopers instead of grenadiers due to better quality of the stormtrooper and the access to STG44s. Weaknesses Although they are highly trained, like other Axis Infantry they are small in number. They are also an expensive unit, taking up 8 population cap for a squad of 4 infantry. They can easily be overwhelmed by larger squad size counterparts such as Riflemen Squads and Ranger Squads. They also, like all infantry, are vulnerable to enfilade, sniper and artillery fire. When they are using camouflage abilities, their movement speed is reduced, and their ability to take cover is hindered by this. Also keep this mind; they are infantry, so they will do nothing against enemy armor (except light vehicles) unless they are upgraded with the proper equipment. Stormtroopers are also one of the worst units in the game while using Kar98s, almost as bad as Volksgrenadiers. They can accurately shoot while moving, a talent no other unit with bolt action rifles possess, but otherwise are considerably better with either (expensive) upgrade. Quotes On unit selection: When on the move: When under attack: On capturing order: On weapon upgrade: On kill report: When issued with attack order: When the unit dies: Gallery Stormtroopers.png|Artist's rendering of a stormtrooper, equipped with Panzerschreck Anti-Tank launcher. Stormtrooper 01.jpg|Squad of Stormtroopers, equipped with MP44 assault rifles. Trivia *Although they fight for the Wehrmacht, Stormtroopers are actually Waffen-SS units due to their distinctive Oak A camouflage Smocks. *An article about this unit in real life can be found here. Category:Infantry Category:Wehrmacht Units